pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Irregular Show
The sixteenth episode of Season 30. Phineas and Ferb make an out of this world TV show guest starring Toad and Toadette. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz has a plan to rid the city of mushrooms. Episode Summary Phineas and Mario are sitting lazily on the couch, watching Horse in a Bookcase. Phineas thinks that they should make their very own reality sitcom. Mario gets confused with this over iPhineas. Phineas says it's totally different. Then he wonders where Perry is. Monogram reports to Perry that the mushroom supply in the Tri-State Area has lowered. Monogram thinks Doofenshmirtz's previous scheme might have inspired him to do this. Perry must thwart him at all costs, so Monogram and Carl can have quiche. With the boys, Phineas and Mario are busy setting up the set for their new TV show which they're going to call Modern Mushroom Family. Daisy thinks they based it off something, and Ferb says yes. Isabella and the Fireside Girls are busy working on lighting, sounds, and score. Then Wario and Waluigi wonder what they can do. Luigi says to just sit tight. The antagonists groan. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, Perry bursts through one of Doofenshmirtz's doors, again. Doofenshmirtz complains to Perry about how he already did that. He also complains that this time it was drywall. Perry pays him. Doof thinks this is payback for the hot wings. He shrugs and moves on to his plan. He tells Perry about his last plan, which he wasn't there for. He hated the Blorps Mushroom so much now, he decided to eliminate all mushrooms, organic and living, in the entire Tri-State Area. In the backyard, the set is ready, and the show is about to begin filming. After 45 takes on ten scenes, it's time to take five. Mario tells Phineas that creating a TV show must be hard. But Phineas tells Mario that he's experienced something harder with some Regis dude, he can't quite remember his full name. Back at Doof's, Doofenshmirtz is getting his latest Inator ready. Perry realizes that Doofenshmirtz forgot to trap him, so it was time to make his move. Perry punched Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz climbs up a set of stairs and Perry tries to ascend, but Doofenshmirtz is throwing barrels. Perry stomps them, and then uses a hammer to destroy them. Then Perry flips Doofenshmirtz over and pushes him towards the edge of the stairwell. But Perry pushes too hard and they both fall off. Doofenshmirtz is winded and tells Perry to forget about the mushrooms and he can just blow up his Inator. So Perry pushes the self destruct button. Back on the set, Phineas sees smoke coming, which was from Doof's Inator. Within seconds, the set is for some reason gone. Everyone gets confused. Songs *''Modern Mushroom Family'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *TV Producer: "Aren't you a little young to be creating a TV series?" *Phineas: "Yes, yes I am," Ferb's Line "As a matter of fact, yes," Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Background Information *At one unseen point, Phineas must have told Mario about iPhineas Continuity *Phineas mentions the web show they created ("iPhineas") *Monogram and Doofenshmirtz mention the last episode's scheme ("Mario and Luigi: Doof's Inside Story") *Phineas and Mario watch Horse in a Bookcase ("What a Croc!", "Ferb TV") *Perry crashes through Doofenshmirtz's drywall door ("Lights, Candace, Action!") *Doofenshmirtz mentions how he had to pay for free hot wings ("The Lake Nose Monster") *Phineas mentions going onto Live with Regis and Kelly ("Live with Regis and Kelly and Phineas and Ferb") *Sixth time Phineas and Ferb make a TV show ("Let's Take a Quiz", "Let's Take a Quiz 2", "Wheel of Phineas", "My Very Own Game Show", "Ferb TV") Mario Continuity *The Blorps Mushroom gets mentioned (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) *Part of Perry's battle is spoofed off Donkey Kong Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': A big part of the season *'Regular Show': The episode's title is based off the show *'iCarly': iPhineas was mentioned, which was spoofed off iCarly *'Donkey Kong': Part of Perry's battle was based off this arcade game *'Live with Regis and Kelly': Phineas mentions how he was on that show *'VeggieTales': The other part of Perry's battle is based of the episode "Sumo of the Opera" *'Modern Family': The name of Phineas and Ferb's new show is based off the show Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes